Countryballs: World War III
Countryballs: World War III (also titled Polandball: World War III in some countries) is a counterfactual alternate history horror comedy film based on the popular POLANDBALL open-source webcomic series, and the first film in the KB Countryballs series. This film foretells what if Germany remains Fascist and the Soviet Union never fell. Countryballs: World War III, KB Fan Fiction’s 81st feature film, is released on June 21, 2013. Plot In an alternate world dominated by countryballs in 1990, the two Germanyballs (West Germanyball and East Germanyball) did not unite, but there is a secret neo-Nazi movement in West Germanyball which caused the Reichtangle to reawaken and "Anschluss" (annex) West Germanyball into a new Fourth Reich. Meanwhile, in this alternate world, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR), represented by Sovietball, did not dissolve, but Anschlusses its neighboring countryballs: Czechoslovakiaball, Bulgariaball, Albaniaball, Romaniaball, Yugoslaviaball, Hungaryball, Polandball, North Koreaball and Afghanistanball, turning them into Soviet territoryballs. Sovietball tries to Anschluss Mongoliaball, but failed due to assistance from Japanball, South Koreaball and former ally Chinaball, in which the four Asian countryballs unite to form the Asian bloc, a neutral Confucian bloc. On the other side of the world, the Arab countryballs object Sovietball’s Anschluss of Afghanistanball’s clay and form the neutral Islamic bloc. Sovietball attacks 10 of USAball’s carriers in the Pacific Ocean in December 1990. The event sparks an alliance between USAball, Canadaball and the other countryballs of America to form the capitalist American bloc. UKball later joins the bloc after Sovietball bombs Irelandball. Reichtangle, now seen with Third Reich-based symbolism, began attacking and Anschlussing the neighboring countryballs such as Franceball, Belgiumball, Netherlandsball, Austriaball, Switzerlandball, Scandinavia (Swedenball, Norwayball, Denmarkball, Finlandball and Icelandball), Greeceball, Cyprusball, Spainball and Portugalball. Scandinavia is divided into a Soviet North and a German South. Later, Czechoslovakiaball is divided into German-controlled Czechball and Soviet-ruled Slovakiaball. 9-11 occurs earlier with the destruction of the World Trade Centre by a Reichtangle suicide bomber in 1991, so the Third World War becomes three-sided. At Palestinian clay, Israelcube led an army of similar-looking cubes to face a Palestineball demonstration in the city of Jerusalem. The armed conflict prompts the attacking Reichtangle and Sovietball’s forces to scale the large walls surrounding Jerusalem and begin to slaughter the Palestineballs and Israelcube’s army, overrunning the city in the process. In the skirmish, Israelcube is ripped apart by Sovietball and Reichtangle, killing the cube. The Palestinian clay is then divided between Reichtangle’s and Sovietball’s Anschlussed territories. Later, the two warring sides focused their attention to Africa. Australiaball and New Zealandball get Anschlussed by Sovietball and become the Southern SFSR. Reichtangle later annexes Abkhazian ASSRball, Azerbaijan SSRball and several inferior stateballs from Sovietball after winning wars with Sovietball, renaming them the Ostrepublikballs (Eastern Republicballs). Reichtangle also attempted to create a large Ostrepublik by invading the Central Asian countryballs. In May 1996, Sovietball’s atomic bomb that hit UKball causes a zombie uprising that brought about the zombification of UKball. Following the assassination of the Reichtangle in December 1996, the Fourth Reich finally falls and its clay goes back to 1914 borders under the zombie countryball regime. Most of Reichtangle’s Anschlussed territories are subsequently claimed by Sovietball. The zombified countryballs later attack and Anschluss Sovietball’s satellites and begin to move further into Sovietball’s clay. Meanwhile, Japanball anschlussed Afghanistanball, freeing the country from Sovietball’s rule, renaming it “Muslim Japanball”. The Confucian Bloc renamed itself the East Asian Bloc. At the same time, Africa is invaded by the zombified countryballs. After years of dormancy, the Islamic bloc retook Egyptball from zombie rule. In Russian clay, the infected countryballs reduce Sovietball’s territory to a small area bounded by metropolitan Moscow. Soon after, the zombie countryballs reach America and Anschlussed USAball and the other American countryballs. Not long after, Sovietball is finally killed and Anschlussed by the zombie countryballs in 1998; the zombie countryballs establish the Mutant World Republicball. The establishment of the MWRball are objected by the remaining world blocs, the East Asian and the Islamic bloc. Japanball returns Muslim Japanball (Afghanistanball) to the Islamic bloc and the bloc gives the countryball back its old name. Japanball now has a new directive: to liberate all of Central Asian clay. Chinaball’s forces liberate UKball from mutant rule. Romaniaball frees itself from MWRball’s rule and begins its mission to free USAball with the Islamic bloc. In 1999, the world capital moved to Hong Kongball where ASEANball agrees to join World War III against the MWRball’s regime. Together with the remaining world blocs, ASEANball frees the world in stages. Mongoliaball’s forces spread to Moscow and Europe to cleanse the area from MWRball’s rule. South Koreaball and Chinaball liberate the American countryballs, while the rest of the world by ASEANball. MWRball is finally crushed in the midnight of 31 December 1999. The film ends in 2000, when the blocs are disbanded and the countryballs return to their original clays according to the UN charter. Although World War III ended in the countryballs’ world, the world becomes similar to our world today. Sequels Main article: Countryballs World War IV: The End of the World, Reichtangle and Countryballs: The Last War In 2012, KB viewed their Polandball/Countryballs series as a trilogy consisting of alternate world war films, but plans for future installments were shelved due to the film's production troubles. Countryballs World War IV: The End of the World In 2013, after the release of WWIII, KB announced that they are moving ahead with a sequel, dubbed Countryballs World War IV: The End of the World, and through a script, announced that the cause of the "war" is the 2012 apocalypse. In May 2015, it was announced that the film would be released in June 2017 but in January 2016, KB shelved the project and moved its production team to make Jurassic World: Hell's Aquarium instead, and that the sequel has still not emerged from development hell and would not be released until 2018 or possibly even 2019. Later in 2017, KB released a poster of Polandball with the slogan "Poland can into sequel", confirming the WWIV film to go ahead. Filming was slated to start in fall of 2018 or the beginning of 2019. However, in February 2019, the film was eventually cancelled. Reichtangle and The Last War In 2015, KB finished shooting for a spec script entitled Reichtangle and completed another shoot for another Countryballs spec script based on the 1961 Japanese film, The Last War. After post-production on them has finished, the two films are awaiting release dates as of 2020. In February 2019, after the cancellation of the WWIV project, the two unreleased films are reinstated by KB as the sequels to WWIII instead of WWIV.Category:Films Category:2013 KB character debuts Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Countryballs films Category:KB's Countryballs Category:Films based on fictional events